My name is kenny
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kenny écrit dans un journal ce qu'il ne peut dire à personne mais quelqu'un va tomber dessus.


My name is Kenny

auteur : RainbowKazzie

.

_Cher journal. _

Il faut vraiment que je t'appelle comme ça? Mon dieu. Cher... morceau de papier.C'est mieux.

_Cher morceau de papier_

_Salut, je m'appelle Kenneth McCormick, Kenny pour faire court. Je vais au Lycée de South Park. Mes notes sont nulles et ma matière préférée c'est l'éducation sexuelle. Je suis le plus pauvre mais le plus beau gars de l'école. Les filles, soit elles m'évitent, soit elles me supplient quasiment des les sauter. Ce qui était plutôt cool. Maintenant ça craint. Je veux juste qu'elles me laissent tranquille._

Je ne devrais pas dire un truc comme ça... oh et puis merde, puisque personne ne va lire, je vais juste écrire dedans et le brûler. Laissez moi recommencer.

_Salut. Je m'appelle Kenny McCormick. J'aime boire et fumer. Je meurs souvent. Je suis l'hétéro qui a l'air d'un gay le plus sexy au monde._

Bordel, ça marche pas. Quel con ce Kyle, à me dire de faire cette connerie... C'est ça m'emmerde franchement.

Et... action.

_Salut, je m'appelle Kenny McCormick. Je suis gay. Je suis amoureux de la personne la plus adorable de South Park. _

Vieux je peux même pas écrire son nom sans avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Peut être que Kyle avait raison. Pourquoi ai-je l'air d'un gonzesse qui se pâme d'amour, putain? Je suis le plus mauvais garçon dans toute cette ville de merde.

Le pire garçon?

Bon, on s'en fout. [1]

_Je m'appelle Kenny McCormick, je suis amoureux de Butters Stotch. _

C'est pas comme s'il pouvait le deviner. Putain, si j'avais un sabre dans le cul, il serait pas capable de deviner que j'avais mal.

Ce qui m'est déjà arrivé auparavant. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, revenons à Butters.

_Il est genre, un putain d'adorable, innocent petit ange aux yeux bleus qui est tombé de ce putain de paradis ou je sais pas quoi. J'ai envie de me pisser dessus chaque fois qu'il me fait cet joli petit sourire pendant qu'il me parle. Chaque fois, chaque fois, qu'il tapote ses doigts les uns contre les autres, qu'il agite ses pieds et que ses yeux parcourent nerveusement la pièce, j'ai envie de frapper ma tête contre le mur et hurler à m'en faire exploser les poumons._

Ne serait-ce que l'imaginer, mon écriture devient irrégulière et tortueuse, parce que penser à lui m'excite à mort. Mais merde, je ne sais pas s'il est gay. Je veux dire, ce serait vraiment déplacé de lui faire ''Eh! Tu es mignon et tu as l'air gay, tu veux baiser?''

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas juste coucher avec lui. Honnêtement, je l'aime, vraiment. Et puis, avec l'amour vient le sexe...

Bordel. C'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir ça. Pour voir cet adorable regard – tout troublé et rougissant, qui dirait ''Mais Kenny on n'est pas censé faire des choses aussi vilaines...'' Oh, mais on le fait Butters. On le fait.

Merde, ça a été rapide. Mini-Kenny – qui a plutôt une bonne taille, vous voyez – a décidé de venir réclamer de l'attention. Ouais, mon gars, je te vois.

Ça ne fait quand même pas si longtemps que ça que je pense au sexe. Il doit VRAIMENT vouloir ce cul. Comment ne pourrait-il pas? Comment la bite de qui que ce soit ne pourrait-elle pas vouloir ce sexy, petit, superbe et vierge- Bah. Je devrais faire disparaître cette bosse accidentelle avant qu'il n'arrive. Mauvaise idée d'écrire sur lui maintenant, non? Il va venir chez moi pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Je l'aide avec l'éducation sexuelle – il est trop naïf pour comprendre certains concepts – et il m'aide avec la littérature. Ouais, je sais, la litté c'est facile. Je n'aime pas lire, ou écrire. Vos gueules.

Bon, c'est l'heure de prendre une douche froide.

_**Merde**.

Kenny se massa la nuque et jeta un regard à ''Mini-Kenny''. Il jura, se leva et quitta la chambre sans envie, à pas lourds.

_**Hey, Kévin**!

Il capta l'attention de son grand frère dans l'entrée.

_**Tu pourras aller ouvrir la porte si Butters arrive avant que je sois sorti de la douche? Je veux pas que maman lui fasse peur**.

_**Bien sûr**. Répondit Kévin et traçant sa route vers le salon.

_**Merci Kev**. Dit Kenny avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

0o0o0o0o0o

_**Ken est sous la douche, tu peux l'attendre tranquille dans sa chambre**. Dit Kévin au petit blond qui attendait à la porte. Butters frotta ses doigts les uns contres les autres et agita ses pieds sur la moquette.

_**Oh, euh, d'accord**...

Être dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre le rendait nerveux, mais il sourit et suivit Kévin. Ils quittèrent le hall de la petite maison, passèrent devant la salle de bain, dans laquelle on entendait le bruit de la douche.

_**Fais moi savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose**. Dit le plus âgé avant de quitter la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Butters contempla ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait dire que la chambre avait été rangé ; le panier dans le coin était rempli et il semblait y avoir trop d'espace sur le sol. Il cligna battit des paupières à la vu d'un poster sur le mur, où deux filles à moitié nues s'embrassaient, avant de porter son attention sur un bureau improvisé contre le mur. Cela semblait être un table pliante bon marché, ce qui n'était absolument pas étonnant. Butters s'avança vers le bureau pour voir ce qui était écrit sur le papier posé dessus. Kenny avait-il déjà commencé sa dissertation tout seul? Tant mieux

Il attrapa la première feuille.

_Cher journal._

_**Oh! Crotte de bique**!

Il la reposa immédiatement lorsqu'il lut ça.

_**Je ne dois pas lire ça**

Mais l'idée était gravée dans son esprit. Il avait vu son nom écrit juste là, non? Cela attisa plus qu'un peu la curiosité de Butters. Il tendit le bras et reprit les feuilles d'une main tremblante.

Kenny ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés pour les débarrasser de l'excès d'eau. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et regagna sa chambre.

_**Oh, salut Butters**. Dit-il nonchalamment, ignorant le fait qu'il était presque nu en présence de son super coup de cœur.

_**Sa-salut Ken**.

Butters se tortillait nerveusement lorsqu'il était assit sur le lit de Kenny. Kenny haussa les sourcils.

_**Ca va mec**?

_**Ou-ouais**.

Le plus petit jeta un regard au garçon face à lui, mais il battit des paupières et détourna immédiatement les yeux, les joues rougissantes. Couplé à ce que Butters avait lu sans le faire exprès, Kenny ne portait qu'une serviette et sa peau brillait à cause de l'eau qui restait.

Ken haussa les épaules et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de sauter sur son lit.

_**Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris à propos du sexe**?

Le blond torse nu eut un sourire en coin.

_**Euh... presque tout, je pense**?

Il fallait forcement commencer avec le sujet de Kenny. La littérature aurait donné à Butters le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'oublier les secrets de Kenny qu'il avait volé.

_**Ben, tu sais bien quelle partie va où, n'est-ce pas**?

_**Ouais, presque.**

Butters n'était clairement pas concentré et il ne regarderait pas Kenny.

_**Ok**.

Kenny croisa les bras et prit un air désapprobateur.

_**Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi dispersé**.

_**Hein? Me tracasse? Rien ne me tracasse**. Se défendit Butters.

_**Tu as l'air d'avoir un gros secret et ça te culpabilise.**

Kenny sourit et se releva d'un coup de l'autre pour le fixer.

_**Je ne sais rien**!

_**Oh, qu'est-ce que tu sais**?

_**J'en sais trop. S'il te plait Kenny, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi**.

Kenny haussa de nouveau les sourcils.

_**En colère? Pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi?**

Butters regardait sans s'en rendre compte le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce, coupable. Kenny suivit son regard. Un moment de silence gêné se fit.

_**Oh**.

Kenny se rassit et déglutit.

_**Tu as vu... ça**?

Il se gifla mentalement pour l'avoir laissé à la vue de tout le monde. Il se gifla vraiment fort. Probablement trop fort.

Mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance, elle serait à saisir maintenant, non?

_... **Et**?

_**Hein**?

La lueur dans les yeux de Kenny était mystérieuse et troublante. Il n'était pas en colère?

_**Qu'en penses-tu**?

_**M-Moi**?

_**Oui Butters, ce que tu en penses**.

_**Euh**...

Butters avait la tête qui tournait. Il tapota ses doigts. Et Kenny but cette adorable vision comme si c'était la dernière gorgée d'eau qu'il aurait sur terre.

_**Toutes ces choses sont vraies, tu sais**.

_**Ben euh**...

_**Je pense vraiment que t'es adorable**.

Kenny se rapprocha.

_**Je... euh**...

_**Je t'aime vraiment**.

Plus près.

_**K-Ken, euh**...

_**J'ai vraiment envie de toi**.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Butters, il pouvait sentir souffle rapide et irrégulier.

_**Je- je comprends pas**.

Les mots de Butters exprimaient une grande confusion.

_**Tu en as envie**?

Le long silence qui suivit fut presque insupportable. Avant que Butters acquiesce lentement.

_Ouah, peut être que je devrais écrire des trucs comme ça plus souvent. _

**_End_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>revue et corrigée le 1203/2015**  
><em>


End file.
